


make me feel like home

by natalia (zkalone)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Zuko, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zutara, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkalone/pseuds/natalia
Summary: Katara isn't doing good - Zuko just wants to make his girl feel better./"What do you want?""I want you to make me feel good.""Good girl."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	make me feel like home

Zuko comes home to Katara lying face down on their bed, her face flush against their sheets, hands hanging from the sides. He notices her shoes still on her feet, hanging off the bed, and whistles lowly. "Katara," he whispers, "shoes on? In your work clothes? You know we have a rule."

They do have a rule - that she's supposed to get undressed on Fridays after work and wait for him in bed, and it's one that she usually sticks to. She usually sticks to most of their rules unless she truly doesn't want to. For a second he thinks this might be one of those days - the days she looks up at him with bright eyes and asks for him to punish her for _breaking the rule._

But he turns her on her side and takes in her expression, eyes closed but face tense, and all of his previous thoughts - all the _punishments_ running through his mind - fade away. Instead, he sees the lines on her face and runs his hand over them, mouth soft. "Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Oh," she looks up at him, her eyes open, and though she's not crying she does look tired. "It's Friday." At that she steps up and tries to skirt out of his grasp. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't - I forgot -"

At another time he might have reached out to nip at her lip and tell her that _good girls don't forget_ but something feels different in the air today - notably, it feels as though she has genuinely forgotten the day of the week. And Katara does this sometimes, gets too caught up in her volunteer and actual work, and he hates it when she gets that way. That, in addition to the sadness written across her features, makes his heart strum. "Forget that," he tells her, low and slight. "What's wrong?"

"I just -" her eyes turn down and when they look up they're full of tears, and she's jumping into his arms, pressing her face against the sweater he'd shrugged on before walking inside, cleaner than his work clothes. Her tears turn full-fledged, and he knows they're making a mark on his outfit, but he could care less. He uses the moment to reach down and take off her offending flats, and then the layers she'd worn under her scrubs. He tears off all the layers of her until she's left in her thin undershirt and leggings, so that he can press her cold body against his heat. Then he curves his arms around her and pulls her into him, pressing his lips to her ear and whispering little messages to her. They play a lot, and they have their fun, but Zuko is Katara's first, before anything else, and he can pick her up like this. 

"Tell me," he says again, after finishing his fill of _I love you_ s and _it's going to be alright_ and _I'm here, I'm here_ s. "Did something happen?"

She shakes her head and pulls away from him, just far enough so that she can look into his eyes. "I'm just overwhelmed. With everyone. It's all a lot. And I'm stressed out because I got a call from Dad and he said that he's going to be here soon and meet you and I'm scared about that and then at the clinic it's just -" her eyes close and reopen. "I'm sorry. This is dumb. And now I'm ruining our night. Like I ruin everything. I'm so bad at everything."

"Hey, don't give that shit to me. You're not ruining anything - you're the best at what you do, and you know it. And it'll be fine with your Dad - Sokka already doesn't mind me," he consoles, and she nods, but her eyes fill up again. 

"We were supposed to -"

"We," he responds, "were supposed to make you feel good tonight. And we're going to make you feel good, alright?" He knows Katara, and he knows that she's overthinking; he does this too, sometimes, and she has her own ways to comfort him. He needs to take her mind out of the black hole it's swarming into, the pressure system he knows all too well. So he smiles and reaches out for her cheek, runs his hand across its contours. "Do you want to make me feel good?"

She nods, and he taps his fingers against her lips. "Say it out loud, sweetheart."

"Yeah," she breathes out, tears clearing out so that she can look at him, undeniably. 

"What do you want?"

"I want you to make me feel good."

"Good girl." He reaches for her leggings and lets her move out of the way as he drags them down her legs, leaving her in her underwear, comfortable cotton. Then she sits down and gazes at him, holding her hands above her head. Zuko reaches out and drags off her tank-top, an extra layer in the weather, until she's in her mismatched bra. Usually she gets ready for these nights, but this is something different, more comfortable, and he loves it all the same. 

"Look at you. You're being so nice today," he tells her as he bunches up the fabric and tosses it away, lighting reaching out to run a finger over the top of her breasts. Then he starts to trace the outline of it, reaching around her before he finally reaches the back, where he unhooks it after a moment. "See, what were you saying? You're _bad?"_

"No," Katara breathes out. "No, I didn't."

"I think you did," he teases, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder, holding her close. "You said you were bad. And I don't think you're bad. I've seen you bad. Are you being bad right now?"

"Do you want me to be?" she says, in a daze, and Zuko looks up from where he's sucking at Katara's collarbone to see her eyes, sharper now, looking at him with a weak smile. He answers that by pressing his teeth lightly against her skin, reveling in her light hiss. 

"I think you're going to be a good girl today."

"Okay," she whimpers. He moves his other hand to her breast and kneeds the one he isn't kissing above, and after a second of him slighting his finger over her nipple she moans, lightly. He uses that moment to bring his head down and suck lightly at the other one, moistening them both with his attention. Katara moves into him, and he presses her into the bed, pulling the covers around their feet. He's still fully clothed, and she's almost naked - there's one thing in the way of that. Katara seems so receptive to his touch now, and her eyes are bright. 

She leans back with her mouth open as he leaves both breasts to draw his mouth further down her. He would talk - he loves speaking to her, loves telling her how pretty she is, laid out like this, all for him, _good_ for him - but his mouth is busy on her flesh. She showers before she leaves the clinic, he knows, and he can taste water and that absolute cleanliness on her flesh, can imagine her laid out like this there, putting on her clothes just to come home and take them off for him. 

His lips leave a trail of saliva down her, but she doesn't seem to mind - she's not moving so much as she's lightly going with him, small moans coming from her as he presses his mouth against her, feather-light. Then his teeth tug at the cotton material of her underwear, and she starts as he bends up to take her in. There's a lovely, rosy flush on her dark cheeks, hard to see from a distance, but evident to him. 

Zuko looks at her, expectantly. The blush grows brighter on her cheeks, a bit of sweat visible on her matte skin. _Say it._

"Please, Zuko. Please."

"What are you?"

"I'm a good girl."

"Are you ruining something?"

"No -" she stutters as his tongue reaches down and laves over the inside of her thigh. "No, I'm not ruining anything."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay, Zuko," she breathes out, staring at him, eyes wide. "Everything's okay. Can you please..."

"Can I what?"

"Please, touch me," she whimpers. Zuko smiles and brings up one of his hands and sidles the underwear off of her, pulling it down her thighs and placing it somewhere in the sheets. And then his mouth is moving down, light and lighter, movements she can barely feel as he reaches a place that makes her moan, loud - he loves hearing those sounds. He pulls away after she does, this first time, his chin laying underneath her. 

"Zuko," she whines. "I'm good, I'm good, I'm good -"

He reaches back down and licks. He can taste her moisture on his tongue, the sticky wetness. "Look at you, such a good girl. So wet for me."

"Yeah, Zuko," she breathes. "So wet - I'm so wet for you. Always you. You make me feel so good."

"Good to hear, sweetheart," he says before going back in, his face delving inside of her. His tongue explores for a moment before he pushes himself into her thighs and finds a place so absolutely, absolutely right - her thighs close around his head, and he can feel her toes curl from where his hands rest on her ankles. 

"Oh, oh," she stutters out, and he keeps going, knowing he's at a spot which is hitting her. "Don't stop, don't - stop -"

He stops for a while to catch his bearings, and she whines and pushes him back to her - that makes him snicker - that's the little, bratty Katara, the one he knows and loves a lot of these other nights. But the vibration makes her moan again and he presses himself into her, reaching out a finger between her, stroking through her folds. It's that, that combined feeling, that he thinks presses his girl over the edge. Her thighs clamp against him even tighter, and he runs his hands across her as she feels the aftershocks of her orgasm rolling through her. He thinks it's done before she shudders a little again, ending in a limp pile, exhaling out at the ceiling. Her body falls around him, and he reaches up to kiss her, her own self on his lips. She doesn't seem to mind, nor but much energy into kissing back, pressing her lips against his. 

They lay there for a moment, just against each other, before Katara shuffles against him. She tends to get so, so beautiful after she comes, glassy and strong against him. She doesn't seem good with moving, and he doesn't make her. His erection is hard against him, but he's still fully clothed, his sweater and slacks against her. At least they're comfortable. 

"Zuko," she whines when he keeps her against him. 

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I -" she looks like she's almost struggling with something. "You're wearing all your clothes."

"Oh." He looks down again. "Yeah, I am."

"I don't like that."

"You don't?"

"Yeah," Katara tells him. "I want you to take them off. I want to make you -"

"Today is about you," he pushes close to her, nestles against her. "I'm fine." He's ragingly hard, but he's fine. He truly is - he knows Katara needs to sleep, and he can get himself off later, in the shower, thinking about her. 

"But I want to," she repeats, enunciating every word. He knows he's lost when her eyes turn a little downtrodden and she starts to pout. He's so weak for those eyes. "I want to be good. I want to make you come. Please?" and then she takes him apart. "Please, sir?"

"Okay," he responds, throatily, almost glaring at her. "Okay, sweetheart. How about you make me come? You can use that pretty girl mouth."

Katara reaches down for his belt, but then pauses. "Okay," she says. "But then can I have you inside of me?"

"Yeah, yeah you can. Mouth first, good girl."

Katara wastes no time in reaching down and getting rid of his belt, then pulling his slacks down his legs. She pushes them all the way off, and she wears a sinful smirk when his cock greets her, swaying in the air. Then she dips under the comforter until he can't see much but her hair, falling over her chest, and wraps her mouth around the tip of it. He's already hard, of course, but he straightens even more as he feels her warm mouth caress him, licking and dancing around. She doesn't deep-throat him, and that's fine. Instead she pulls her mouth off, a little suction, and laves away at the side of his cock, tracing circles up to the top of his dick.

Then she does it again, reaching down, and uses one of her hands to help herself along. After a few minutes pass, he's completely done, and he grabs her hair and yanks her upwards, just careful enough to not hurt too much - she likes it when it does, sometimes. The distraught Katara from earlier is gone, and this one is out to play. "Nice girl," he questions, "or -"

"I can be a dirty girl," she says, pressing him against the covers until he's lying down and she's pressing her lips against his, lightly, with love and a little kick - it's in the way she bites his lip before lowering herself down onto him, setting a steady pace, a rhythm. He finds himself moaning, this time., and closes his eyes for a minute when she envelops him completely. 

"So good, baby," he whispers. "You feel so good on my cock."

"Thank you, sir," Katara whispers, and that's enough for him - she's found her pace, settled into him, and she's getting too full of herself. He turns her over and presses her into the blankets, setting the pace by himself. He goes a little rougher than she was, but still fast enough for her to like it, and he knows she does. It's that knowledge, perhaps, more than anything else, that has him leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

"Good girl, moving with me."

"Yes sir. For you."

He loses it, then, and spills himself inside of her, thankful for her IUD. He falls down while they're still connected and rubs against her as much as he can, tries to find that still sensitive clit - he does, and he rubs it, and then with a moan she's falling apart again, thrashing against the ceiling as he pulls out. They've created quite a mess, and they'll need to clean it now. But that can wait a few more moments. 

This time, when they kiss, they can taste each other on their lips. 

"Do you feel better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Katara smiles at him, cheeks rosy. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
